Melodi Gabungan
by Putra Penipu
Summary: Mereka dipertemukan oleh penderitaan, pun olehnya dipisahkan. Chapter 5: Hermann Wolff
1. Miyoshi

**Melodi Gabungan**

.

Peringatan: _OoC_ , _AR_ , dan _Slash_.

.

 **Joker Game oleh Koji Yanagi**

 **Melodi Gabungan oleh Putra Penipu**

.

 **Chapter 1: Tentang Mereka yang Berjalan di Belakang Bintang-bintang**

.

"Kartika senja di angkasa. Mereka membuat malam bertabur sinar keperakan, seakan runtuh seperti bintang jatuh."

Belah bibir pujaannya sekali waktu berucap. Sakuma, yang karenanya, menyukai malam penuh cahaya bintang. Cintanya yang menitahkan van Gogh (1).

Di kota Tokyo, Miyoshi tidak mengenali lagi akalnya. Hasratnyalah berbicara. Malam ini, dari dulu hingga sekarang dan entah sampai kapan, hanya dilihatnya seorang lelaki yang dinilainya lugu dan beririskan mata yang biru.

Pada pertemuan mereka yang kedua puluh tiga, di hari-harinya yang penuh paradoks, Miyoshi dipaksa mempelajari hingga mengerti bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta kepada seorang lelaki yang sekaligus mengharapkan bintang jatuh di malam yang berbintang dalam genggamannya. Hanya itu. Sayangnya, semakin ia mempelajari semakin ia tidak tahu bahwa manusia pun perasaannya tidak akan pernah sederhana, begitu pula cinta di hatinya.

Miyoshi sejatinya tidak akan pernah tahu pasti. Apakah Sakuma mendambakan cinta yang serupa? Sedangkan Miyoshi selalu memimpikan tentang lembar-lembar kanvas kehidupan mereka yang meminta dilukiskannya. Dimulai dari hitungan lembar kedua puluh empat yang lalu tidak berbatas dan tidak berakhir. Lembar-lembarnya yang begitu banyak tak terkira.

Dilukiskan dengan warna-warni halus miliknya juga Sakuma. Goresan kuas melalui tangannya untuk mengabadikan sebuah potret diri dari satu orang tercinta, jika tidak bisa hatinya. Selalu dan tidak pernah tidak. Miyoshi memulainya dari kedua bola mata yang keduanya adalah milik Sakuma. Itu bersinar terang seperti Regulus di langit malam.

Goresan adalah pertanda. Di sudut kanan bawah menggunakan cat minyak di atas kanvas yang darinya mencintai Sakuma tanpa malu. Titel pada setiap seninya.

 _Akulah kamu_ ,

dan

 _Akulah kamu_ ,

dan memang

 _Akulah kamu,_

dan bahkan,

 _Akulah kamu_. Hingga seterusnya.

Merekalah mimpi-mimpi di jauh malam Miyoshi. Di tengah malam tua ia terbangun di _futon_ -nya yang sempit, tetapi ia masih tetap bermimpi. "Malam belum usai," katanya pada diri sendiri. "Malam tidak pernah usai." Ia abadi, terlupakan oleh waktu.

Di pangkuan Sakuma, cinta Miyoshi dipeluk dalam kedamaian, dinina bobokkan. Namun, hati lelaki beriris biru tetap kukuh, tidak pernah ingin takluk. Malam seperti inilah yang menjadi karib Miyoshi dan ia tidak menghendaki untuk berhenti.

Apakah Sakuma bahagia? Miyoshi pun masih tetap tidak tahu. Apakah Sakuma merindunya seperti Miyoshi merindu Sakuma di malam berbintang ataupun tiada? Sekali lagi, ia tetap tidak tahu. Satu hal yang pasti diketahui Miyoshi adalah ia telah mencinta dan itu memaksa juga mengikat erat.

Miyoshi meraba malam yang sarat akan bau mani. Hingga kedua netranya mendapati bercak-bercak merah darah dan aliran sungai kering di pipi lelakinya yang dicinta yang lelap meringkuk. Mengasingkan diri dari jangkauan Miyoshi. Malam telah melukai keduanya; hati Miyoshi dan raga Sakuma.

Syahdan penyesalan memang datang di penghujung masa. Tidak ada dewa yang mampu mengubah kenyataan ini menjadi sekadar dongeng belaka. Kiranya sesal inipun datang karena ketidak tahuan.

Di sudut hati, cintanya ikut meratap. Jika dengan bersimpuh ia akan mendapat pengampunan maka Miyoshi telah melakukannya hingga matahari padam. Ia ciumi punggung kaki Sakuma, seakan mengais batas belas. Namun, Sakuma tetap bungkam. "Mungkin memang tidak ada," tidak ada satupun yang dapat disalahkan kecuali dirinya.

Segala rasa sesalnya mengamini bahwa ia tidak akan pernah diampuni. Akan tetapi, mukjizat itu bisa saja datang jika ia sanggup merebut singgasana bintang. "Bawakan aku kartika jatuh di malam yang berbintang, Miyoshi, karena..."

"...langit berbintang di atasku dan hukum moral di dalam diriku..." (2) Miyoshi meneruskan kata-kata itu yang dihapalnya di luar kepala. Haruskah ia berkenalan, kali ini, dengan malam yang menghendakinya untuk pergi.

Di setiap malam memang ada jalanan terjal yang tidak kasat mata. Ada lampu-lampu kota yang lupa akan cahaya. Sejatinya, jika tidak ingin menjadi penipu, Sakuma tidak pernah bermimpi menjadikan Miyoshi kekasih dirinya sendiri. Namun, Miyoshi tidak tahu. Sakuma tidak pernah ingin merasakan cinta Miyoshi hidup di hatinya. Namun, Miyoshi masih tetap tidak ingin tahu. Miyoshi hanya ingin kembali kepada van Gogh untuk menyelamatkan cinta miliknya sendiri yang egois.

Di kota Tokyo pada tahun 1939, Miyoshi mengenang satu cintanya yang memaksa, tergesa, dan belum sempurna. Hari masih tetap gelap saat ia mengejar van Gogh. Berharap kali ini akan menjadi paripurna. Pengejarannya berlabuh di suatu kota pada masa Kekaisaran Ketiga, ibu kota Jerman, Berlin.

Pada ruang waktunya Miyoshi sendiri. Di negeri orang asing, di antara dinding-dinding _Die Ausstellung "Entartete Kunst"_ (3). Miyoshi mengingat Sakuma, seseorang yang mengingini dibawakan bintang jatuh, dan ia merasa lelaki itu sedang menghukumnya untuk kali kedua.

"Negara ini," gumamnya, "adalah gelap pun gulita," karena di manapun Miyoshi berada ia hanya menemukan malam.

Jarak satu meter dari pandangannya ada sinar yang tengah bersembunyi. Sinar itu adalah malam yang berbintang. Bersinar keperakan dengan ganjil. Miyoshi terkekeh sedih karena egonya yang terluka. Malam berbintang itu nyatanya telah terlalu lama dipaksa padam.

Sinarnya diakui sebagai dosa. Lukisan di atas kanvas itu pucat pasi. Bidangnya mati digantung di dinding-dinding pameran. Meletakkan mayatnya sendiri di hadapan tubuh Miyoshi. Pada akhirnya, bintang jatuh itu benar-benar jatuh. Ia menjelma menjadi bebatuan tajam yang menghujam mimpi-mimpi Miyoshi yang tiada habisnya. Menghempaskan cintanya kepada Sakuma yang lalu menganga karena luka. Miyoshi tidak ingin mengakui karena saat ia menyerahkan semesta dan jiwanya untuk menjadikan cintanya sempurna Sakuma akan tetap membuatnya kandas. "Sakuma- _san_ , kau ini benar-benar..."

Gumaman itu lirih dan sedih, seperti tiupan angin malam yang bergesekan dengan triliunan salju yang jatuh. Namun, di antaranya Miyoshi menyukai suaranya sendiri saat menyebut nama seseorang yang ia tinggalkan di negeri asal hingga ia lupa akan kata-kata. Hanya mimpi-mimpinya sendirian yang tersisa.

Lalu, semua akan kembali, ke Tokyo kepada Sakuma, tanpa bintang jatuh di tangannya. Miyoshi bertanya, "kenapa?" tetapi Sakuma tetap diam, terlampau renggang atau mungkin terlampau enggan untuk menjawab. Namun, van Gogh bisa. Tidak ada bintang jatuh di malam yang berbintang.

Lebih dari lima ribu mil jarak memisahkan mereka. Miyoshi belum akan lupa tentang cintanya, tetapi itu mengeras seperti batu karang. Dua belas bulan di kota Berlin dan perasaan Miyoshi masih tetap tidak berubah. Kiranya, Sakuma lalai bahwa cinta yang datang kepadanya itu memaksa. Jika memang tidak ada bintang jatuh maka Miyoshi lah yang akan membuatnya runtuh. Ia bisa menjadi lebih angkuh, lebih kejam, dan ia biarkan malam-malam absolut datang.

Bersama bintang rampasan Miyoshi ingin berkata, "Sakuma- _san_ , aku pulang."

Ya, apabila Tokyo di tahun 1940 tidak lagi sudi menatapnya maka, apapun itu, hati Sakuma akan selalu menjadi rumahnya untuk kembali. Ia yang telah lama bepergian. Meski pada setelannya terdapat lubang di dada, di ulu hatinya yang tertusuk tiang baja.

Pada bulan pertama di kalender Gregorian maut singgah pada ular besi yang membawa pulang Miyoshi. Kedatangannya tepat seperti yang Miyoshi perhitungkan, tidak ada bela sungkawa, kesedihan, ataupun tangisan. Hanya ada badai salju. Namun, ada satu hal yang ia benci dari kematian adalah kebisuan.

Inikah yang disebut dengan karma? Dari manakah datangnya? Karma Miyoshi melintas pada cermin yang memantulkan cahaya jiwa. Itu ada di dalam dirinya, di antara lara yang merenggut nyawanya selapis demi selapis. Kemudian massa tubuhnya berkurang 21 gram. Ia lelaki yang pernah bertindak kejam karena membunuh bintang di langit malam dan karmanya datang tidak kurang dari padanya.

Sebelum detik ketiga puluh yang membawa nyawanya melayang ia mengingat kalimat di babakpertama kehidupannya sebagai _Miyoshi_. 'Jangan mati, jangan membunuh'. Sekarang, ia hanya bisa menertawakannya di dalam pikiran karena bibir dan lidahnya kelu. Sekali lagi, dunia memang sesungguhnya paradoks pun hidupnya tidak pernah menjadi sesederhana itu.

Kebisuan itupun mengakibatkan kalimat terakhirnya tidak pernah tersampaikan. Kalimat itu ikut jatuh dihempaskan maut di tengah badai salju, yang tidak seperti malam, ia lekang oleh waktu. Di ujung ruang kehidupannya, Miyoshi mendapati seluruh semestanya hancur lebur, tetapi mimpinya masih datang mengiba. Tampak di sana di antara putih meta, jemari Sakuma yang pernah ia kecup dalam puja, memungutnya kembali.

Ruang dan waktu Miyoshi ternyata masih sama kosong, tetap sendiri, dan menjadi dingin. Maut tidak akan bisa dihentikan hanya karena mimpinya yang datang di antara malam adalah abadi. Di antara ketidak mungkinan Sakuma berkata, _"Selamat datang, Miyoshi."_

Miyoshi dengar, ia kenal. Suara Sakuma yang merenda cintanya dengan ketidak sempurnaan. Miyoshi telah membisu, tetapi tidak ingin tuli karena selalu didengarnya suara Sakuma dan kali ini sebagai langgam orang mati.

.

 **Selesai**

.

Catatan:

1\. Merujuk pada _Starry Night_ oleh Vincent van Gogh.

2\. Dikutip dari kata-kata Immanuel Kant.

3\. Disebut juga dengan _Degenerate Art Exhibition_ yang sebenarnya diselenggarakan pada tanggal 19 Juli – 30 November 1937, termasuk beberapa di antaranya adalah lukisan van Gogh. Namun, maaf, saya membawanya melompati waktu karena kebutuhan cerita.

4\. Fanfic ini akan menjadi cerita MC yang ditandai sebagai _complete_ pada setiap segmennya karena tidak saling berhubungan, tetapi akan selalu melibatkan Sakuma dengan karakter-karakter lain.

5\. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

2017


	2. Johann Bauer

**Melodi Gabungan**

.

Peringatan: _OoC_ , _AR_ , _AT (Post War)_ , _Slash_ , dan Paragraf bercetak miring seharusnya diberi spasi satu setelah baris keempat, kesembilan, dan keduabelas. Namun, maaf, di sini semua spasi diseragamkan.

.

 **Joker Game oleh Koji Yanagi**

 **Melodi Gabungan oleh Putra Penipu**

.

 **Chapter 2: Tentang Surat-surat yang tidak Pernah Sampai untuk Seorang Letnan Militer Kekaisaran Jepang**

.

"Kenapa kautinggalkan aku sendiri?"

 _Opera mementaskan Lohengrin (1)._

 _Di atas panggung, didesirkannya_

 _musik sang pecinta._

 _Emosional dan sublim._

 _Di Berlin: Dengarkah mereka,_

 _udara yang menghantar_

 _eksistensi. Atau hanya_

 _fantasi. Satu yang_

 _kekal. Pun transendental._

 _Manusia, sayangnya adalah_

 _fana. Insan yang_

 _menderita:_ "Kami-sama..."

"Kenapa?" kata itu terucap dari bibir Sakuma dan kedua matanya membelalang menuntut jawab. Namun, belum ada; yang terdengar hanyalah gema suaranya sendiri. Ia tidak akan menjadi sesabar itu untuk menunggu pria di hadapannya membuka suara. Sayangnya, ia juga tidak ingin berbalik pergi hanya karena hatinya tidak menghendaki.

Pria itu, Johann Bauer, mendengar Sakuma, sejatinya. Ia pun tahu, satu bentuk pertanyaan yang paling sering diucapkan itu sukar untuk dijawab, tetapi bukanlah yang paling fundamental. Ternyata, itu memang sukar bukan karena mendasar melainkan karena Johann Bauer mempunyai lebih dari satu alasan untuk menjawabnya. Sialnya, tidak ada satupun yang akan membuat Sakuma senang.

"Katakan yang harus kaukatakan." Sakuma memaksa.

Johann Bauer menghela napas berat sebelum akhirnya pria itu berucap, "di Berlin ataupun di Tokyo, masa lalu menjadi satu hal yang hakiki, sehingga masa kini menjadi seperti sesuatu hal yang salah dan suram."

Hanyalah satu kalimat yang diucapkan Johann Bauer, tetapi hal itu pula yang membuat Sakuma terlalu takut hanya untuk mengerjap. Berkaca-kaca matanya bahkan setelah enam belas tahun perang usai. Hal ini dikarenakan ia tidak tahu caranya melipur lara ataupun menghapuskan melankoli. Sejak 1945, di kota mereka, tetap muram dan biru; bangunan-bangunan kusam dan aroma kekalahan. Di tanah merekalah ibu pertiwi menangisi nasibnya.

"Sungguh, itu bahkan tidak menjawab pertanyaanku." Sakuma berkata dengan rasa geram yang berusaha ia sembunyikan.

"Aku bisa memberi jawaban, apapun, yang ingin kaudengarkan hingga mungkin kau terlalu tua dan tuli untuk itu."

Satu alis mata Sakuma terangkat saat ia mendengar pernyataan Johann Bauer. Perdebatan terjadi di dalam dirinya karena ia tahu pria Jerman itu sedang berusaha untuk membujuknya. Sayangnya, dari sinilah ia merasakan bahwa harapan itu kiranya melemahkan manusia atau mungkin hanya terjadi terhadap dirinya sendiri karena sesaat setelah itu ia berkata, "kukira dua windu juga bukan waktu yang singkat."

Lalu Johann Bauer tersenyum karena kata-kata Sakuma. Senyumannya yang memancarkan banyak emosi dan tidak sekadar rasa lega. Kedua mata dengan irisnya yang sebiru langit musim panas ikut menyipit karena tarikan bibirnya. "Terima kasih, Sakuma."

Sakuma mengangkat bahu, "rasanya aku tidak ingin menua menjadi seorang pria yang murah hati."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sanggup kaulakukan." Johann Bauer berkata.

"Termasuk untuk mendengarkan dalihmu."

"Ya, apapun yang kaumau."

Mereka mulai melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati, agaknya tidak ada yang mau menginjak ladang ranjau perasaan masing-masing. Hingga tangan mereka berkeringat walaupun tidak saling berpegangan erat. Jika ini bukan tentang diri sendiri, maka akan selalu tentang norma-norma dalam lingkup kehidupan mereka.

"Andai kita tahu harus ke mana." Sakuma berkata dengan muram.

Johann Bauer menoleh sesaat menanggapi perkataan Sakuma. Lalu, sekali lagi pria itu tersenyum. Lengkungan bibirnya yang tulus dan berkata tanpa nada humor di dalamnya. "Ini Tokyo, Sakuma. Di sini rumahmu berada."

" _Bancha_?" Sakuma akhirnya bertanya.

Johann Bauer mengangkat bahunya lalu berkata dengan serius, "kurasa aku lebih memilih kopi – _Americano_ ," dan dengan sedikit nada mencemoohnya. "Kau yang memimpin jalannya, Sakuma."

.

Pria itu, Johann Bauer, menginjakkan kaki di Jepang bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya terhitung hingga saat ini. Namun, sebagai seorang pria asing agaknya ia akan tetap sulit menyesuaikan diri bahkan untuk hal-hal yang dianggap trivial. Ia dengan canggung melepas _marschstiefel_ yang dikenakannya sesampai mereka di kediaman Sakuma dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan. Lalu, belum genap satu langkah ia melewati pintu masuk Johann Bauer mendapati tatapan ganjil Sakuma untuknya.

Tidak, pria Jerman itu tidak sedang melupakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya, ia sedang akan mengucapkan salam, "selamat sore."

Sakuma tertawa kecil dan berkata, "yang benar itu permisi, Johann."

"Ah, ya kau benar. Permisi."

"Silakan masuk." Sakuma masih dengan tawa kecilnya.

Sakuma adalah orang yang loyal, bahkan Johann Bauer tahu itu. Sekian lama dan kediaman Sakuma belum berubah, minimalis dan hangat. Ternyata, Johann Bauer pun tidak akan sanggup melepaskan kenangan masa lalu. Serasanya, ia masih duduk bersila di _tatami_ yang sama dan meja kecil di hadapannya pun serupa. Masih tersisa bau sepat teh yang berputar-putar di udara meskipun Sakuma tengah menjerang kopi dalam ketel yang menggelegak.

"Tanpa gula dan susu," polos dan kuat dan Sakuma belum lupa cara Johann Bauer menikmati kopinya, sedangkan Sakuma menambah secangkir kecil susu cair untuk mengurangi rasa asamnya. "Maaf, ini bukan _Americano_ , tetapi beginilah caraku menikmati kopi."

Johann Bauer mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih, tetapi tidak kunjung menyentuh telinga cangkirnya. Sekali lagi, satu alis mata Sakuma terangkat, heran. Lalu Johann Bauer buru-buru meluruskan. "Itu akan menjadi tidak sopan jika tuan rumah belum mempersilakan, Sakuma. Ah, bagaimana kaumengatakannya, _itadakimasu_?"

Sakuma tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. "Ya, _itadakimasu_."

Lalu terlarut mereka karena secangkir kopi yang serupa, tetapi tidak sama. Denting tatakan dengan pantat cangkir yang beradu mengiringinya. Tiga kali sesapan dan Sakuma berkata, "mochi menjadi pasangan yang tepat saat minum kopi dan aku sudah mempersilakan."

Alis Johann Bauer mengernyit dan kedua matanya menyipit. "Aku seperti mengunyah lem," katanya dan dengan terang-terangan mengabaikan kuenya yang sudah koyak seperempat.

Dahi Sakuma berkerut karena tindakan tidak sopan Johann Bauer. "Selama ini aku mengenalmu dan tetap terkejut saat _culture shock_ menamparku. Johann, seharusnya kau belajar mengatakan 'tidak' kepada orang lain dengan cara yang mereka sukai."

Namun, Johann Bauer tetaplah pria yang tidak suka basa-basi. "Intinya akan tetap sama, Sakuma, walaupun aku mengatakan 'tidak' yang terdengar seperti 'ya'."

"Dampaknya tidak akan sama untuk orang lain."

"Begitupun untuk diriku sendiri. Memendam ketidak sukaan hanya menyebabkan implikasi kesehatan, fisik ataupun mental. Jadi, Sakuma, apakah kau orang yang tidak menghargai perbedaan?"

Wajah Sakuma memerah. Pikirnya, bagaimana bisa Johann Bauer membuat penilaian sekeras itu? Sesungguhnya, pria itu tidak berhak berkata demikian. Namun, Sakuma masih sanggup menekan kemarahannya yang timbul sedemikian rupa. "Pertanyaanmu membuatku takut, Johann. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai bagian dari ras Arya yang superior berucap demikian? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan rambutmu yang sekarang dicat menjadi coklat (2) atau surat-suratku yang tidak pernah berbalas? Kau menjual jiwamu kepada kaum liberalis?"

Serentetan pertanyaan tidak terdengar seperti yang seharusnya. Itu sarat akan tuduhan. Namun, Johann Bauer merasa ia pantas untuk mendapatkannya sebagai salah satu orang yang dahulu memaksa untuk meniadakan perbedaan. "Banyak yang tidak kauketahui, Sakuma," katanya muram.

Sakuma marah dan Johann Bauer mengetahui dari segala gerak-geriknya. Itu karena nada suaranya yang meninggi, telapak tangannya yang mengepal erat, dan napasnya yang memburu. "Bagian mana yang tidak kuketahui pun kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahuku, Johann?"

Johann Bauer memandang Sakuma dengan sedih. Lalu pria itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Sakuma dan mengurai kepalannya. Jari-jemari Sakuma harum kopi saat Johann Bauer menyentuh itu dengan bibirnya. Sesaat kemudian ia mendapati pandangan mata Sakuma meredup. "Semoga kau masih tetap ingin mendengarnya."

"Sampai rembulan padam?"

Johann Bauer mengaitkan tangan mereka lebih erat. "Sampai rembulan padam."

.

Berdasarkan pada konsep _animal rationale_ (3)bahwa manusia adalah binatang yang dapat berpikir, seharusnya manusia sanggup memilah mana yang baik dan yang buruk. Sayangnya, sejauh manusia memandang dirinya hanya sebagai binatang, maka manusia yang hidup dengan perjuangan tidak dapat lagi dinafikan. Perjuangan untuk mengorbankan orang lain yang mereka benci. Hal seperti inilah yang lalu disebut dengan peperangan.

Sang _Führer_ pada masa Kekaisaran Ketiga pun berpikir demikian. Perjuangan itu dilakukan untuk mencapai keagungan ras Arya. Sebuah "perdamaian" parsial yang ingin mereka rasakan dan mereka mencarinya. Namun, "perdamaian" itu sendiri hanyalah suatu konsep yang ideal; tidak stabil dan rapuh. Itu dapat dihancurkan bahkan oleh helaan napas.

"Sakuma, apa kautahu satu hal yang paling menyakitkan dari sebuah perjuangan?"

Pertanyaan itu retoris, tetapi Sakuma merasa akan lebih baik untuk menjawabnya. Pasalnya, selama ini ia masih merasakan kekecewaan yang sama. "Kekalahan."

"Ya, Sakuma. Rasanya, aku tidak berhak untuk menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengeluh jika kita berdua pun sama-sama merasakannya. Namun, apakah kau pernah membayangkan jika perang masih berlangsung hingga satu lustrum lagi atau satu dasawarsa lagi atau hingga hari ini?"

Sakuma selalu merasa bahwa di satu sisi ia mirip dengan Johann Bauer, salah satunya, adalah angan-angan tentang perang... "Peperangan, hanya itu yang mungkin menjadi substansi hidup kita. Tanpa peperangan maka perjuangan akan kehilangan eksistensinya."

"Ya, itulah yang kita lakukan lebih dari dua dekade lalu," kemudian Johann Bauer terdiam. Diamnya yang menyesakkan.

...atau bahkan sama sekali tidak. "Johann."

"Itu telah berakhir di tahun 1945," di awal musim gugur yang rekam.

Sakuma adalah seseorang yang tajam meskipun naif dan perkataan Johann Bauer memukul telak pengertiannya. "Jangan katakan, kumohon."

"Perjuangan itu pada akhirnya melukaiku. Melukai kita, Sakuma. Betapapun aku memegang teguh bahwa dengan perjuangan akan ada "perdamaian", pada akhirnya itu hanya omong kosong. Itu hanya bunga tidur di masa lalu, tetapi masa kini membangunkanku dengan paksa."

Sakuma mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka sesaat setelah mendengar perkataan Johann Bauer hingga itu terasa menyakitkan. "Omong kosong itu sesuatu yang sedang kaubicarakan saat ini, Johann. Kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa idealisme. Perjuangan itulah yang memberi kita harapan." Sakuma menunduk, tidak sanggup memandang mata biru Johann Bauer hanya karena matanya sendiri tidak dapat berbohong.

"Harapan tidak berlaku demikian padaku. Perjanjian Postdam itu mengecewakan bahkan setelah itu hari-hari penuh penderitaan telah tiba hingga kini puncaknya Jerman dibelah dua," sebaik apapun idealismenya tetap tidak ada paham yang sempurna. Johann Bauer, sebagai pria yang realistis, mengerti bahwa kekalahan telah mendidiknya.

"Johann, itulah yang aku dan kau pun kenal dengan kesetiaan. Beban yang dipikulnya lebih berat daripada gunung. Bukankah seharusnya kita lebih memilih untuk mati membelanya?"

Johann Bauer terkekeh sedih, menertawakan dirinya sendiri atau dunianya yang penuh penderitaan dan hanya Sakuma yang tetap waras, tetapi dirinya sendiri sudah terlanjur gila. "Hari ini kita bukan pemenang. Peraturan sudah berubah. Kita tidak bisa berbohong, Sakuma, bahwa kita hidup hingga saat ini karena tunduk kepada peraturan baru yang dengan sadar telah kita junjung konsekuensi dari situasi ini."

Sakuma ingin tetap mengenal Johann Bauer seperti pria yang telah dikenalnya sejak hampir dua dekade silam walaupun rambutnya kini tidak lagi seterang matahari, tetapi tandus seperti tanah di Nagasaki yang dihujani bom atom. "Kau benar-benar meninggalkanku sendiri," kali ini kalimat itu datang tidak lagi sebagai pertanyaan dan tidak ada lagi amarah dalam nada suaranya. Itu terdengar sebagai kepasrahan dan penerimaan karena ternyata manusia itu sanggup berubah.

Semua absurditas ataupun penderitaan yang kejam ini tidak lagi begitu mengejutkan mereka. Johann Bauer telah melihatnya lebih banyak daripada Sakuma atau sebaliknya atau bahkan sama banyaknya. "Kekalahan itu membuat kami yang memiliki pemikiran berbeda tidak memiliki hak untuk berpendapat. Hanya ada kecurigaan, penganiayaan, dan putusnya perjuangan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidup esok hari pun seandainya itu ada."

"Lalu kaumenyangkal dirimu sendiri, Johann? Ya, itulah yang kaulakukan selama ini. Tidak lagi ingin terlihat sebagai bagian dari ras Arya yang superior; berambut pirang dan bermata biru dan entah apa lagi. "

"Setiap manusia mempunyai hak untuk membunuh diri mereka sendiri, Sakuma," lalu jeda. "Berapa umurmu, Sayang?"

"Kau tidak ingin menghitungnya."

"Kau selalu terlihat muda dan penuh gairah kehidupan, Sakuma," tangan kiri Johann Bauer yang bebas terangkat untuk memetakan wajah Sakuma. "Kau tidak memutuskan untuk menikah?"

"Ya," jawaban itu singkat saja.

"Apa kau hanya akan menikah dengan idealismemu?"

"Jangan mengejekku, Johann."

"Aku merasa bahagia, Sakuma, karena di antara dunia yang penuh penderitaan ini kau masih tidak berubah."

Sakuma memang kecewa, tetapi ia tidak lagi marah, "kenapa kauyakin sekali bahkan dirimu pun berubah."

"Sering, karena tidak selalu, aku menerima surat-suratmu yang setebal dua puluh tiga halaman. Surat yang membawa kabar dan pemikiran dari seseorang yang selalu berusaha kuraba hatinya. Suratmu yang indah dan jujur meyakinkanku bahwa masih ada kebaikan dunia di antara penderitaannya. Namun, surat-surat yang seringnya datang itu bahkan sudah terbuka dan yang lainnya entah ke mana. Sakuma, jika aku bahkan tidak berhak atas pemikiranmu, masihkah aku berhak atas dirimu?"

Sakuma memandang Johann Bauer yang terlihat sedih dengan matanya sendiri yang memancarkan keteguhan hati, "jika kauberkata demikian sepuluh tahun yang lalu atau lebih baik tidak usah sama sekali."

"Apakah sekarang kau yang akan meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Aku tidak pernah meninggalkanmu, Johann. Kau... hanya tidak lagi sama."

Lalu mereka tenggelam dalam keheningan. Tidak tahu berapa lama, tetapi Johann Bauer mendapati bahwa matahari tersenyum muram dan rembulan benar-benar padam. Inginnya ia melupakan masa lalu dan tidak juga memikirkan masa depan, hanya hari ini bersama Sakuma. Namun, hari ini pun akan usai dan di setiap pertemuan kiranya memang ada perpisahan.

Pria dewasa tidak memaksakan kehendak. Oleh karena itu, Johann Bauer menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Tidak perlu ada kontradiksi. Ia pria yang akan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya ke penghujung hari, seorang diri. "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau salah paham, Sakuma. Selama ini, aku selalu membalas surat-suratmu."

"Kau berkata demikian meski tidak satupun surat balasan darimu yang kuterima."

Setumpuk surat yang Johann Bauer simpan rapat di dekat jantungnya kini telah sampai ke tangan Sakuma. Mereka yang tidak sempat diberi tabik. "Sungguh aneh hidup ini, Sakuma. Kita, penduduk negeri yang kalah dan diduduki oleh sang pemenang. Namun, kau masih mampu mengirimiku surat-surat sepanjang dua puluh tiga halaman, sedangkan aku tidak diizinkan membalas surat-surat darimu."

Jemari Sakuma menyentuh mereka seakan merasakan penderitaannya. Dua windu ia menunggu dan surat-surat itu hanya dikembalikan kepada Johann Bauer karena tidak pernah sampai. "Andai saja, Johann. Andai saja manusia bisa lepas dari penderitaan."

Hanya itu dan Johann Bauer merasa separuh hatinya merelakan. "Beri aku fajar."

Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas, tetapi kali ini Sakuma membalasnya dengan pelukan erat dan kecupan hangat. Namun, singkat saja karena semua itu pun berakhir saat Sakuma berkata, " _sayonara_."

.

Antara hidup dan mati terbentang garis. Johann Bauer masih mengingatnya, di Berlin tahun 1940, ia memandang seorang pria Jepang yang berseberangan dengan kedudukannya saat ini. Dia yang tertidur seperti mati ataukah tertidur karena mati.

Dikala itu, pemahaman Johann Bauer telah berhenti sampai di situ. Namun, jangan percaya kepada orang mati yang berbau seperti ular berbisa. Itulah yang dikatakan Kolonel Wolff kepadanya dan pria itu berbicara yang sebenarnya. Pengalamannya tidak akan pernah mengkhianati.

Kematian mengakhiri segalanya, bahkan bagi seorang pria Asia yang dicurigai berperan sebagai seorang mata-mata. Akan tetapi, jika seorang mata-mata yang mati tidak meninggalkan nama, maka ia akan tetap meninggalkan misteri untuk ditelusuri. Garis yang terbentang itu membawa Johann Bauer kepada sebuah goresan cat minyak di atas kanvas.

Di ruangan temaram yang telah ditinggal mangkat empunya Johann Bauer menemukan dua belas lukisan di atas kanvas tanpa batas. Lukisan-lukisan yang tercipta berkat gabungan goresan kasar dan halus yang melebur menjadi satu. Itu menjelma menjadi satu sosok lelaki yang tak ia kenali; helai-helai halus rambutnya yang hitam dan beriris mata sebiru langit tengah malam serta kulitnya yang berkilau kecoklatan. Mereka yang sengaja disimpan rapi di sudut hati.

Johann Bauer membelai sosok itu pada permukaan kanvas. Menyelami setiap warna yang tercipta dan mengaguminya. Sosok itu terasa begitu hidup di ujung-ujung jemarinya dan tertangkap dengan sempurna pada persepsinya. Tanpa ada cela walau hanya setitik noda.

Ia tahu pandangannya tidak dapat melepaskan lelaki itu. Dirasanya bahkan mereka sanggup saling menatap, saling mengamati, dari dunia yang berbeda mereka mencoba memahami. Begitu besar rasa ingin tahunya sehingga Johann Bauer merasakan sebuah ketertarikan yang asing.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau memang nyata?" Johann Bauer mencecarnya, tetapi benda mati tidak bisa mengungkapkan isi hatinya sendiri. Sosok dalam lukisan itu tetap bungkam tanpa meninggalkan jawaban.

Ruang itu temaram karena sinar bohlam. Cahayanya menyala kuning redup membentuk bayang-bayang sosok lelaki pada permukaan kanvas. Johann Bauer tidak tahu, setelah ini, kisah yang akan melibatkan dirinya dengan sosok lelaki yang kemudian selalu muncul di benaknya. Bayang-bayang panjang masa depannya.

.

 **Selesai**

.

Catatan:

1\. Digubah oleh Richard Wagner.

2\. Dikutip dari sebuah _meme_ , sebenarnya, tentang seorang personifikasi Jerman dari anime sebelah yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi coklat setelah Perang Dunia Kedua karena atasannya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah bagian dari ras Arya yang superior. _All credit goes to owner._

3\. Hakikat manusia menurut Aristoteles.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

23 Juni 2017


	3. Kaminaga

**Melodi Gabungan**

.

Peringatan: _OoC_ , _AR_ , _AT_ ( _post-war_ , lagi), _Suicidal Themes_ , dan _Slash_.

.

 **Joker Game oleh Koji Yanagi**

 **Melodi Gabungan oleh Putra Penipu**

.

 **Chapter 3: Tentang Hujan yang Memberi Kaminaga sebuah Kenangan**

.

Kaminaga berdiri menantang matahari musim gugur yang temaram pada pukul 10 di tahun 1946. Di suatu pagi saat ia membawa serta kameranya, yang tidak seperti namanya, itu bahkan tidak lebih berat dari sebotol anggur putih yang dulu disimpan di lemari kafetaria pada masa-masa perang. Hari ini masih terlalu dini, dan ia tahu benar, untuk berburu mata dewa yang akan tenggelam.

Di musim gugur, yang sewajarnya orang-orang lain lakukan adalah berburu _momiji_ , tidak lain dan tidak bukan. Namun, Kaminaga, yang selalu berbangga hati menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai _playboy_ adalah seorang pemburu yang tidak bermoral. Sanggah Kaminaga, ia hanya ingin sebuah potret _sunset_ dan bukan daun _momiji_ merah kuning yang sewarna api.

Seandainya daun-daun _momiji_ yang berguguran itu adalah benar-benar hujan api, maka tanah Jepang serta dirinya sendiri tentu sudah mati terbakar panasnya. Lalu, juga dirinya sendirilah yang hangus menjadi abu. Namun, tetap tidak ada yang menangisi. Kaminaga tahu ia akan selalu sendiri.

Apakah itu kematian? Pada suatu waktu di musim panas yang lalu Kaminaga mempertanyakan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Pertanyaan itu muncul karena ia melihat jasad seorang lelaki yang meninggalkannya sendiri, lagi, menjadi lebur karena api kremasi. Tidak ada lagi bau anyir darah karena perutnya robek dan terburai atau rasa sedih karena itu menyebabkan kematian salah seorang lelaki yang pernah berjuang di medan perang. Seorang manusia telah mati, tetapi dunia di luar seseorang yang tidak lagi bernyawa itu tetap sama, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Pikirnya, adakah yang lebih gila dari pada ini?

Selama ini Kaminaga percaya bahwa kematian itu sejatinya fiksi. Namun, anehnya tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat mengelak dari kematian. Lalu apa? Absurditas inilah yang kemudian membawa Kaminaga kepada kalimat-kalimat pengandaian. Jika kematian itu fiksi bisakah kehidupan menjadi sebuah realitas? Nyatanya, Kaminaga mempelajari bahwa kematian tidak berseberangan dengan kehidupan, tetapi sebaliknya itu berjalan bersisian.

Setelah kematian lelaki itu Kaminaga menganggap bahwa hujan api ini adalah sebuah penghiburan akan masa lalunya yang ia simpan rapat atau masa depan yang hanya berisi kekosongan, bahkan setelah perang usai. Kaminaga tertawa bergelak karenanya. Sesayup-sayup mata saat tetesan hujan api mencumbui tanah Jepang hingga berasap.

Asap yang pekat dan kelabu. Lalu, hidung Kaminaga mulai tersumbat dan berlendir pun matanya mulai perih hingga berair. Ah, dunia ini memang punya selera humor yang aneh dan akibatnya Kaminaga tertawa hingga menangis dan napasnya sesak — terisak-isak.

Tangan Kaminaga terangkat untuk mengusap kedua matanya, meredakan perih. Tidak hanya sekali atau dua kali, tetapi tidak kunjung hilang. Kedua matanya semakin berkabut terkena jelaga karena asap hujan api. Lalu, semua tetap buram.

Kaminaga tetap tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa sebuah andai-andai diselakan di antara hujan? Namun, lelaki itu sungguh datang dari panas dan asap hujan api yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Kedua mata Kaminaga memang buram, tetapi ia tidak akan salah mengenali bahwa itu... lelaki itu...

Kalau sentana Kaminaga merindu itu tidak akan berarti apapun. Ia rindu, tetapi rasa rindu tidak akan pernah bisa membangkitkan orang mati. Namun, terkadang Kaminaga tergoda untuk lupa dan mulai berdusta. Melupakan bahwa tangan lelaki itu yang musim panas lalu memegang _tantō_ , merobek perut, dan kemudian kepalanya lunglai. Sosok lelaki yang telah bersimpuh seraya mendekap maut.

"Semua ini terlihat jenaka," ya, Kaminaga memang tidak sedang menjadi melankolis. Ia logis, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak bisa merasakan sedikit depresi terutama pada pascaperang.

Nyatanya, dusta-dusta itu yang ia lihat secara terus-menerus berubah menjadi kebenaran dan mencemooh logikanya. Mereka ada di antara hujan yang membawa lelaki itu kembali. Sialnya, hujan itu sabar dan api yang menyertainya melumat pelan-pelan.

Hati Kaminaga kali ini berlomba dengan pengendalian diri. Lelaki itu kembali, hujan membawanya kembali. Hatinya hampir meledak karena suka cita, bahkan di saat logikanya menjadi sakit.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu kali ini," lalu Kaminaga berlari pulang. Persetan dengan logikanya atau dengan pengendalian dirinya. Ia hanya ingin menyambut kembali lelaki yang pasti akan mengetuk lagi pintu rumahnya.

Paru-paru Kaminaga terasa mulai terbakar saat ia tidak juga memperlambat lajunya sejak mulai berlari. Sejak jemari kakinya diikuti tumitnya melesakkan jejak; lebih cepat, lebih banyak, begitu seterusnya, dan Kaminaga tidak ingin menghitungnya. Ia berlari meninggalkan daun-daun _momiji_ merah kuning yang sama-sama primer dan terlalu gaduh. Hujan api itu yang membara di depan matanya yang lama-kelamaan redup lalu lenyap ditelan batas pandang manusia.

Tidak ada lagi hujan api pun hanya tersisa segaris asap tipis yang kian lama kian samar setelah itu hilang digantikan hujan lain yang terbakar lalu meledak di angkasa. Hujan bunga api warna-warni pada akhir bulan juli yang mortal. Bunga api yang lalu ditakdirkan mati. Setelah itu, hujan ini menjadi benar-benar hujan, hujan di musim panas. Tanah yang dipijak Kaminaga mulai basah dan bahkan ia sama kuyupnya saat tiba di rumah.

Pintu di belakangnya terkunci, maka Kaminaga meletakkan tangannya di belakang punggung dan memutar kenopnya. Lalu, Kaminaga tersenyum setipis bulan sabit yang eksistensinya hilang di hari hujan. Namun, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin duduk menanti seorang lelaki dengan segelas limun segar yang diaduk bersama madu di hadapannya yang telah kembali menghangat.

Ia mengaduk-aduk minumannya yang sama harumnya seperti air hujan pertama yang menyentuh tanah kering. Hari ini seharusnya akan menjadi istimewa. Sesaat kemudian, ketukan pelan datang seperti guntur di telinga Kaminaga.

Kali ini, kenop pintu di depannya diputar lalu terbuka. Kemudian Kaminaga berkata, "Selamat datang _kembali_ , Sakuma- _san_ ," kalimat itu sejatinya belum mencapai akhir saat tubuh di hadapannya rubuh masih dengan terbungkus air hujan. Kemeja putih Sakuma yang basah melekat erat pada sintalnya. "Sakuma- _san_ , mendahului kematian itu takabur," dan Kaminaga mendapatkan tubuh lelaki itu sebelum menghantam lantai.

Satu jam, dua jam, dan hujan belum berhenti. Kaminaga masih memandangi Sakuma dalam tidur, "kapan kau akan bangun?"

" _Bukan..._ _bukan sekadar kepala sarden, bahkan."_

" _...jika Jepang kalah perang. Jika Jepang kalah perang."_ Kaminaga mengenali saat Sakuma melantunkan kalimat itu bagai mantra dalam tidurnya. Kaminaga tahu ada mendung di kedua alis Sakuma. Kesedihannya kasat mata. Dirasa Kaminaga ingin menghapuskan kesedihan Sakuma dari sia-sia.

Satu tangan Kaminaga terangkat untuk membelai rambut Sakuma yang harum tilas hujan. Bagi Kaminaga, cinta tidak hanya datang sebagai penyelaan, itu lebih tepat disebut aral selama ini dalam hidupnya. Namun, tidak kali ini. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bisa menjadi sejinak ini, tidak kepada seorang lelaki.

"Kaminaga?"

"Ah, Sakuma- _san_. Aku tidak kuasa untuk tidak membangunkanmu," perkataan Kaminaga dibalas dengan raut muka penuh tanya milik Sakuma. "Kau mengigau dalam tidur, Sakuma- _san_ , karena demam. Namun, jangan khawatir karena panasmu tidak tinggi."

Sakuma mengangguk mengerti, tetapi terbersit raut cemas pada wajahnya. "Apa yang aku katakan?"

"Ya?"

Sakuma menghela napas berat karena demamnya, "Apa yang aku katakan saat mengigau, Kaminaga?"

Jeda tiga detik dan Kaminaga berkata, "kubantu kauminum, Sakuma-san. Perasan limun dicampur madu ini bisa membantu meredakan demam."

Sakuma menatap Kaminaga dengan tidak percaya. "Kau... menghindar, bukan? Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Ayo, minum dulu, Sakuma- _san_." Kaminaga meletakkan satu lengannya di bawah punggung Sakuma dan mengubah posisi lelaki itu menjadi duduk di _futon_ -nya.

"Kurasa minuman itu mengandung racun."

"Jangan merajuk, Sakuma- _san_."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Sakuma- _san_ , mengigau karena demam itu biasa. Apa yang kaucemaskan? Aku bahkan tidak mengerti igauanmu." Kaminaga tahu bahwa laki-laki, siapapun itu, menyukai kebohongan putih.

"Tidak, bukan apapun." Sakuma mengelak dengan sebuah senyuman. Kaminaga menelisik Sakuma dalam diam. Ia tahu, senyum Sakuma mengandung makna pura-pura. Namun, sekeras apapun Sakuma berusaha menyingkirkannya itu akan tetap berada di sana. "Maaf, aku merepotkanmu, Kaminaga," lelaki itu kembali berkata.

Kaminaga tertawa karenanya dan suaranya yang masih terdengar sama seperti waktu dulu. "Aku bahkan dengan senang hati mau membuat sup ayam untukmu."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Kaminaga."

"Untuk apa? Karena demam atau karena dengan gegabah menerobos hujan untuk datang kemari?" Kaminaga tidak bisa untuk tidak kembali tertawa dan Sakuma hanya diam. "Sebaiknya kauminum dulu dan makan supnya, itu baik untuk orang yang sedang demam. Lalu, kau bisa kembali tidur."

"Berapa lama aku tadi tidur?"

"Dua jam empat puluh enam menit."

"Selama itu dan kau memintaku untuk tidur lagi?"

"Sakuma- _san_ , istirahat yang cukup baik untuk orang yang sedang demam."

Sakuma menatap Kaminaga dengan pandangan heran. "Hanya itu?"

"Sakuma- _san_ , aku tidak bisa mengharapkanmu lebih dari itu," lalu Kaminaga berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. "Aku berada tepat di balik pintu jika kau membutuhkanku. Istirahatlah."

Sakuma adalah lelaki yang seharusnya tenang, tetapi ia tetaplah seseorang yang terang-terangan maka sebelum tangan Kaminaga meraih kenop pintu Sakuma berkata, "aku tidak bodoh, Kaminaga. Aku tidak datang kemari menerobos hujan dan celakanya terserang demam hanya untuk tidur di _futon_ -mu. Kurasa kautahu benar sebagai seseorang yang sudah seharusnya kritis dan sebagai agen intelijen bahwa pertanyaan-pertanyaan atau entah apapun itu ingin sekali kauucapkan."

Kaminaga tidak ingin mengacuhkan kata-kata Sakuma, tetapi itu ternyata sedikit melukai harga dirinya. Oleh karena itu, Kaminaga berbalik dan menatap lelaki itu dengan tajam. "Kau tahu apa yang membedakan antara yang tidak bodoh dan yang cerdas?"

Sakuma balas menatap Kaminaga dan berkata, "kekritisannya."

"Ya, tetapi sayangnya lebih dari itu dan berkaitan dengan cara mereka menggunakannya."

"Maka bertanyalah, Kaminaga."

Kaminaga tahu bahwa terkadang keras kepala dan bebal itu sejalan. "Sakuma- _san_ , aku bertanya bukan semata-mata karena ingin dan hanya orang bodoh yang berlaku demikian, " nyatanya Kaminaga pun tidak ingin perdebatan ini terjadi lagi, tetapi Sakuma tetap bersikeras.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau yang membuatku ingin mengatakannya."

"Kukira kau tidak bodoh, Sakuma- _san_ , ternyata aku salah." Kaminaga berkata dengan seringainya.

Perkataan Kaminaga agaknya membuat Sakuma tersinggung. "Aku tidak peduli, Kaminaga! Aku tidak peduli jika kau yang berperan sebagai orang cerdas di sini dan aku sebaliknya. Aku tidak peduli jika ternyata yang kaukatakan benar adanya, tetapi memang tak ada gading yang tak retak dan kau harus tahu itu."

Kaminaga menghela napas lelah. "Sakuma- _san_ , kau sedang demam," ia hanya tidak ingin berdebat, setidaknya tidak lagi.

Namun, Sakuma tidak berhenti hanya sampai di situ. "Aku mungkin memang bodoh, Kaminaga, tetapi kau arogan. Kau bahkan tidak ingin tahu di mana letak kesalahanmu."

"Apakah ini akan selesai jika aku meminta maaf?"

Sakuma tahu Kaminaga sudah dua kali menghindarinya. "Aku datang kemari tidak untuk mendengarkan kaumeminta maaf, Kaminaga," kali ini suara Sakuma sedikit melunak.

Ya, Kaminaga tahu alasan Sakuma mendatangi rumahnya dan dengan ceroboh lelaki itu rela menerobos hujan di musim panas. Ia hanya tidak ingin mereka berdebat perihal ini; tidak waktu itu, tidak sekarang, tidak kapanpun. Jika dengan menghindari topik atau meminta maaf dapat menghentikannya, maka Kaminaga akan melakukannya dengan suka rela.

Sayangnya, Sakuma masih tetap belum berhenti. "Maksudku..." ada sedikit jeda sebelum Sakuma melanjutkan perkataannya, "kau tidak perlu meminta maaf karena ini bukan tentang dirimu, tetapi... diriku sendiri bahwa aku, dari dulu sampai sekarang, tidak akan berubah..."

"Sakuma- _san_ ," lalu, Kaminaga berjalan menjauhi pintu keluar dan berlutut di depan Sakuma yang masih duduk di _futon_ -nya. "Manusia itu berproses pun dunia ini tidak berhenti berjalan. Kau hanya perlu beradaptasi."

Sakuma menggeleng cepat menanggapi pernyataan Kaminaga dan matanya menatap dengan putus asa. "Tidak, kau salah, Kaminaga. Aku sudah mengetahuinya dengan pasti sejak... sejak Jepang menyerah kepada Sekutu."

"Kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya, maka berjalanlah terus ke depan. Beginilah cara dunia ini bekerja."

Sekali lagi, Sakuma menggeleng. "...maka aku belajar dari hal itu bahwa di masa-masa sulit ini, di masa-masa yang teraniaya, sudah seharusnya yang kuat akan dibakar dalam api dan abunya dihanyutkan di laut. Namun, yang lemah hanya akan menjadi seperti kucing liar; memulung sisa-sisa hidup, ditinggalkan, dan dilupakan."

"Satu hal yang kauyakini itu mampu membuatmu menjadi orang bodoh," sanggah Kaminaga.

"Sebaliknya, Kaminaga, itu menguatkanku. Ini tidak sekadar teori kepala sarden yang kauafirmasi. Memang benar adanya bahwa Jepang telah kalah perang, tetapi _Bushido_ akan tetap hidup di dalamku dan tidak akan pernah muncul anti-thesisnya."

Kaminaga ingin sekali membantah dengan keras perkataan Sakuma, tetapi itu hanya akan membuat keadaannya tidak berbeda dari yang semula. Oleh karena itu, Kaminaga hanya bisa berkata, "Sakuma- _san_ , kau telah berusaha untuk setia dan satu hal khusus itulah yang sekiranya mampu mematahkan teori kepala sarden. Namun, kau harus tahu satu hal bahwa di satu sisi kau juga memiliki kesalahan karena keyakinanmu terhadap _Bushido_ tidak memberimu apapun, itu bukan apapun lagi. Dunia ini tidak lagi seperti dulu."

Ya, Sakuma mengerti konsekuensinya jika ia memilih untuk tidak berubah di tengah-tengah dunia yang tidak segan-segan meninggalkan semuanya; termasuk waktu, termasuk... "aku, aku akan memeluk rasa sakitnya."

"Sakuma- _san_ , bukankah kau juga arogan," dan Sakuma tahu itu bukanlah suatu pertanyaan.

"Aku hanya mempertahankan keyakinanku." Sakuma membalas sindiran Kaminaga.

"Keyakinanmu?" sesungguhnya itulah yang Kaminaga tidak habis pikir. "Itu seperti kupu-kupu yang mati terjerat jaring laba-laba. Tidak ada lagi esensinya dan hanya tersisa kerangka."

"Kaminaga, kematian bukan tidak berarti, tetapi itu adalah sebuah fondasi..."

Perkataan Sakuma menyadarkan Kaminaga bahwa ia tidak ingin lelaki itu mati dua kali. Tidak lagi. "Apa bagimu kehidupan begitu singkat dan kematian begitu mulia?" lalu Sakuma mengangguk dan Kaminaga melanjutkan, "Jika hidupmu saat ini dan kematian bersatu padu, bisakah kematian itu adalah aku?"

Sakuma, tanpa Kaminaga sangka, tertawa karena perkataannya. "Lalu kau yang akan membuatku tidur setelah semua percakapan ini?"

"Dan juga karena suara hujan, kurasa," ya, karena hujan ini belum berhenti sejak lusa.

"Kurasa juga begitu. Tidakkah suaranya membuat mengantuk, Kaminaga?"

"Ya, Sakuma- _san_ , istirahatlah. Kau butuh itu," lalu Kaminaga berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar, lagi. "Kau mungkin sudah tahu, tetapi aku berada di balik pintu jika kau membutuhkanku."

Sakuma mengangguk dan berucap, "terima kasih, Kaminaga."

Hujan belum berhenti saat Sakuma kembali tertidur. Tidurnya yang panjang dan kekal. Darinya waktu seakan-akan menjadi kecil dan nihil.

Sakuma tertidur, tetapi anehnya Kaminaga menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bangun dari mimpi atau mungkin dari angan-angannya sendiri. Setelah itu, bau hujan api yang menyambutnya. Kaminaga tahu, ia masih berdiri di antara _momiji_.

Ya, tetapi tidak satu orangpun, termasuk Kaminaga, mampu menolak yang mustahil dan yang sementara yang terjadi di antara hujan yang belum berhenti. Satu hal itu yang membawanya kembali kepada Sakuma. Kiranya, hujan memberinya kenangan serupa kehidupan memberinya kematian.

Akan tetapi, seindah apapun hujan memberinya kenangan, kematian tetap memberinya duka. Cintanya yang lumat dalam hujan. Bila Kaminaga tetap bergeming di antara hujan api yang tidak kunjung reda, itu hanya karena ia menjadi gila.

.

 **Selesai**

.

Catatan:

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

10 Agustus 2017


	4. Fukumoto

**Melodi Gabungan**

.

Peringatan: _OoC_ , _AR_ , _Slash_ , dan Ingatan Fukumoto yang Simpang-siur.

.

 **Joker Game oleh Koji Yanagi**

 **Melodi Gabungan oleh Putra Penipu**

.

 **Chapter 4: Tentang Seorang Pria yang Membawa Teropong Bintang di Tangannya**

.

Seorang penyair mencintai kata-kata, seperti halnya seorang komponis mencintai nada-nada. Tenar yang mereka sebut sebagai keindahan. Sayangnya, Fukumoto bukan keduanya. Ia hanyalah seorang pria pendiam yang terpesonakan oleh satu hal di balik itu semua; adalah keheningan. Sebuah keheningan, bagi Fukumoto, itulah keindahan sejatinya. Keindahan yang ia sebut sebagai cinta, yang dirasakannya kepada lelaki itu, pun tumbuh dari sana; tanpa kata, penuh rahasia, dan dalam hening.

Dua tahun Fukumoto mengenalnya — Sakuma. Itu dimulai sejak tahun 1937, sejak ia mengikuti pelatihan di _D-Agency,_ dan menjadi salah satu dari delapan orang yang terpilih. Hanya dua tahun, sehingga ia sendiri bahkan tidak yakin seberapa kuat ingatannya tentang Sakuma. Itu sesamar wajahnya yang melintas pada cermin masa. Ironisnya, jika bisa menuliskan tentang itu, maka Fukumoto yakin ia bisa menuliskannya dengan mudah dan dengan lembaran kertas yang tak berbatas. Ia merasa bahwa selalu ada masokisme pada sebuah ingatan.

Ingatan itu diperoleh dari pengetahuannya tentang Sakuma yang memang tidak datang secara tiba-tiba. Hal itu disebabkan karena ia kerap mengamati. Ibarat Sakuma adalah bintang di langit, maka Fukumoto adalah seorang pria yang berdiri di belakang sebuah teropong bintang yang telah usang lalu dibuat takjub olehnya. Seorang pengagum rahasia yang ingin tahu segalanya, sedangkan Sakuma tidak tahu apa-apa.

Fukumoto mengamati Sakuma dari kejauhan, hanya dari jauh. Ia melakukannya dengan hening dan penuh ketentraman. Sekiranya tidak ingin mengusik Sakuma. Oleh karena itu, setakjub apapun Fukumoto dibuatnya ia tidak pernah mengikis jarak.

Nyatanya, jarak tidak dapat memisahkan satu dengan yang lainnya, pun hatinya dengan Sakuma. Oleh karena jarak itu pulalah Fukumoto belajar bahwa segala sesuatu yang berharga hendaknya memang diamati dan direnungkan, itulah arti eksistensi Sakuma untuknya. Sehingga, Fukumoto memahami hal-hal yang orang lain tidak ketahui, tidak ada satu orangpun yang memahami Sakuma sebaik dirinya. Pengetahuannya tentang Sakuma seakan-akan sudah mencapai titik zenit dan dirasanya bahwa Sakuma bagaikan telah menjadi bagian dari dirinya sendiri. Ya, sedekat itu, seintim itu.

Itu sebabnya, Fukumoto lebih memilih berdiri di belakang meja dapur kafetaria saat satu koleganya mengajak Sakuma untuk bermain poker yang disangkakan lelaki itu. Kesekian kalinya, dari kejauhan, ia mengamati Sakuma. Itu dilakukannya bahkan sampai hal-hal remeh sekalipun; caranya duduk, caranya mengapit rokok, hingga ekspresi mukanya saat ia mendapatkan kartu yang bagus dan secara spesifik Fukumoto tahu susunan lima kartu di tangan Sakuma.

Hal tersebut dikarenakan Odagiri yang duduk di belakang Sakuma sembari membaca kisah si Serigala Padang Rumput telah mengulang halaman yang sama setidaknya tiga kali hingga pada putaran kedua. Isyaratnya yang jauh dari kata berandang, bahkan mungkin tidak berarti apapun, tetapi ada bukan untuk diabaikan. Maka, saat isyarat lain dari Tazaki yang menopang kepalanya dengan keempat jemarinya di pipi membuat Fukumoto tahu bahwa kartu di tangan Sakuma akan kalah. Sekali itu, Fukumoto memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang desertir. Lalu, ia seka empat gelas keramik yang serupa dan tahulah mereka langkah selanjutnya. Ya, mereka semua kecuali Sakuma.

Jika memang Sakuma adalah bintang bagi teropong usang Fukumoto, maka lelaki itu adalah bintang yang mempesonakannya tanpa tahu dirinya sendiri akan mati. Sebuah bintang yang bersinar di langit kelam tanpa tahu kelak itu akan jadi makam. Lelaki naif itu yang menganggap dunia ini jujur dan adil. Dunia dalam angan-angan Sakuma yang bagi Fukumoto hanyalah sebuah kebohongan manis. Timbul karena dunia ini sudah selayaknya lalim dan memang seperti itulah kenyataannya. Keadilan adalah suatu ketidak hadiran, adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Ia pun tahu bahwa terkadang orang-orang yang jujur akan hancur, setidaknya dalam permainan mereka. Satu hal itu jugalah yang saat itu sedang terjadi kepada Sakuma.

Fukumoto mengakui bahwa sejujurnya pemikirannya dan Sakuma sangat bertolak belakang. Namun, apabila Fukumoto sanggup merangkainya dalam kata-kata, meskipun hanya pura-pura, perbedaan itulah yang mempesonakannya. Perbedaan... jika suatu waktu orang lain menyebut itu sebagai dosa, maka ia menyebut itu sebagai cinta. Sakuma, lelaki itu yang tidak seperti dirinya ataupun mereka. Fukumoto yang mencintainya karena lelaki itu tidak memalsukan diri.

Sakuma yang jujur dan Fukumoto mengapresiasinya di antara dunianya yang bertentangan. Oleh karena itu pada suatu pagi di awal musim gugur, tetapi masih terlalu dini untuk membuat sarapan, Fukumoto bertekad untuk tetap pergi ke kafetaria. Di sana pula Sakuma telah duduk ditemani secangkir teh yang mengepul. Lelaki itu yang merasa sedikit kedinginan dan sudah tidak mengantuk.

Di kafetaria, pada suatu tempat hanya ada dirinya dan Sakuma. Satu hal yang membuat jaraknya menjadi tidak tentu, tetapi Fukumoto masih tetap membawa teropong bintang di tangannya. Seakan-akan ia ingin berkata. _"Sakuma-_ san _, aku tetap tidak ingin mengusikmu."_ Namun, bahkan Fukumoto tidak tahu, lelaki itu ataukah dirinya sendiri, yang sedang ia yakinkan.

"Ah, Fukumoto, selamat pagi. Semoga kau tidak keberatan karena aku memakai dapur untuk membuat teh."

Fukumoto masih mengamati Sakuma, yang berkata demikian sembari mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya, sebelum ia menjawab, "ya, tidak masalah, Sakuma- _san_."

Lalu hening menyeruak di antara mereka. Fukumoto kembali kepada jarak dan Sakuma kepada cangkir tehnya. Namun, bukan berarti Fukumoto menjadi tidak acuh. Sesaat kemudian ia mulai menghidupkan tungku dan memutuskan untuk membuat sup tofu dengan jamur dan ekstra bawang putih sebagai menu sarapan yang sedikit lebih pagi. Kali ini, Fukumoto memasak dengan tempo yang tidak lebih cepat daripada biasanya, hanya karena ia memiliki lebih banyak waktu dan dengan sengaja membiarkan tungkunya tetap menyala.

Sesungguhnya, Fukumoto tidak ingin menjadi sok tahu. Namun, ia hanya sebagai seorang pengamat yang tidak ingin mengikis jarak dan tidak berani menyentuh Sakuma. Inilah semata-mata yang sanggup ia lakukan. Nyatanya, lelaki itu tidak lagi mengusap kedua telapak tangannya, berhenti mencoba menghangatkan dirinya sendiri. Lalu, Fukumoto mengulum senyumannya.

"Kurasa matahari sudah lebih tinggi. Udaranya menjadi lebih hangat bukan, Fukumoto?" Sakuma bertanya, entah hanya basa-basi atau tidak.

Fukumoto mengalihkan pandangannya dari pisau di tangannya menuju Sakuma. "Ya, Sakuma- _san_ ," kemudian Fukumoto melihat mata Sakuma yang beriris biru gelap berkilat bahagia.

Sekali lagi, dari belakang meja dapur kafetaria, Fukumoto mengamati Sakuma yang sesudah berkata demikian lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Lelaki itu berdiri seraya membersihkan celana panjangnya dari debu yang khayali dan berjalan menuju jendela. Setelah itu, Sakuma membuka kerai yang menutupinya.

Sinar matahari di awal bulan pemburu karenanya masuk berhamburan. Sinarnya, dalam perspektif Fukumoto, membiaskan garis-garis terang gelap di wajah Sakuma. Itu membuatnya teringat akan film-film _noir_ yang terkenal di tahun-tahun sesudah itu. Fukumoto merasa bahwa Sakuma, atau lebih tepat disebut sebagai ingatan tentang lelaki itu, melampaui ruang dan waktu. Begitulah, sejak saat _itu_ hingga kini, kepalanya selalu digunakan untuk memikirkannya (1). Namun, Fukumoto sendiri masih tetap bersembunyi pada jarak.

"Tidakkah kaumencintai sinarnya yang terang, Fukumoto?"

Kedua kelopak mata Fukumoto mengerjap cepat dan pikirannya mengalkulasikan, apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan lugas atau pertanyaan sindiran. "Ya," dan Fukumoto menjawab dengan singkat.

Lalu, Sakuma tertawa. Di telinga Fukumoto, tawa Sakuma terdengar semerdu suara ikan makarel yang dimasak dengan Riesling pada suatu waktu Fukumoto mengingatnya. "Bukankah itu agak kontradiktif?" Sakuma berkata demikian di antara tawanya.

Fukumoto sejatinya paham arah pertanyaan Sakuma, yang ia tidak pahami adalah lelaki itu menganggap pemahamannya dan Fukumoto tentang sinar yang terang adalah sama. "Kurasa... tidak."

"Bagaimana bisa? Itu sungguh bertentangan dengan keyakinan kalian."

"Mungkin kehidupan seorang mata-mata tidak pernah sesederhana itu," Sejujurnya Fukumoto menjawab demikian untuk sekadar menghindar dari konflik dan untuk sedikit membuat lelucon tentang dirinya sendiri. Meskipun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang tertawa, tetapi sebaliknya.

Tawa Sakuma berhenti dan digantikan dengan kernyitan di dahinya. Itu membuat alisnya semakin menukik seperti sayap anggun burung merpati. Lalu, raut mukanya berubah menjadi serius. "Kau... kalian, benar-benar penipu ulung, bukan. Licin seperti ular."

Fukumoto mendengarkan Sakuma tanpa berusaha menginterupsinya. Ia tahu Sakuma adalah lelaki yang jujur dan itu murni pemikirannya. Namun, Fukumoto bertanya-tanya tentang satu hal. "Ular apakah aku menurutmu, Sakuma- _san_?"

"Entahlah, bahkan aku terlalu takut untuk memberinya nama." Sakuma berkata demikian setelah ia berpikir sejenak. "Fukumoto, jauh di lubuk hatimu, apakah itu tidak mengganggumu? Berpura-pura, segala sesuatunya di kehidupanmu yang selalu beralih rupa, dan tahu hanya ada kegelapan dan kekosongan di dalamnya?"

"Aku tidak akan menjadi salah satu yang terpilih jika merasakan itu, Sakuma- _san_."

Lalu, Sakuma tertawa lagi karena jawaban Fukumoto. "Kalian memang orang-orang brengsek yang percaya diri." Lalu, ada jeda sebelum Sakuma melanjutkan, "jika kau pun juga mencintai sinar yang terang itu berarti selalu ada harapan dalam kegelapan dan kekosongan, 'kan?"

"Apakah itu sebuah saran?"

"Ya, kurasa..." Sakuma menjawabnya, meskipun terlalu malu untuk mengakui. Nyatanya, ia memang terdengar memaksakan.

"Sakuma- _san_ , tanpa adanya kegelapan maka tidak akan ada sinar terang."

Sakuma terdiam karena perkataan lawan bicaranya terdengar asing untuknya yang dengan gamblang mencintai sinar terang, sedangkan Fukumoto... "Jadi kau lebih memilih menanggung kegelapan untuk mencintainya?"

Diamnya Fukumoto adalah kalimat persetujuan dan Sakuma tahu itu. Lalu, lelaki itu merenung, sedangkan Fukumoto melanjutkan memasak sarapan yang sempat tertunda. Namun, segera setelah itu Sakuma kembali bertanya, "seperti apakah sinar terang yang kaucintai itu, Fukumoto?"

Sejujurnya, pertanyaan Sakuma mengejutkannya. Hal itu dikarenakan Fukumoto tahu benar jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. Meskipun demikian, raut mukanya tetap tidak berubah dan masih tetap pasif. Namun, satu pertanyaan Sakuma itu benar-benar membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

Jika seorang pejalan ruang dan waktu mempertanyakan itu, maka dari sanalah ingatan Fukumoto dibentangkan. Ia tahu bahwa apapun yang berkaitan dengan Sakuma, termasuk ingatan tentangnya, selalu membuatnya bergelora seperti badai, dan badai mampu memecahkan ombak. Pada musim dingin hampir satu tahun yang lalu ia pernah merasakannya; ombak lautan yang dahsyat bergulung menghantam tubuhnya, menderu debur di sekelilingnya, dan seakan-akan meremukkan.

Ia, pun mereka, yang terus bergerak dan berenang membelah lautan musim dingin dalam hening. Lautan di musim dingin yang seolah membentang luas tak terbatas. Saat ia menyelam lautan seperti merefleksikan dirinya; melankolis dan gelap. Namun, anehnya, saat ia tengadah langit malamlah yang membuatnya takjub.

Dua hal yang saling bertentangan itu yang ternyata mempesonakannya. Fukumoto menyadari bahwa langit malam di atasnya membuat ia teringat kepada seorang lelaki yang baru saja ia kenal. Lelaki itu dengan iris matanya yang biru, sebiru langit malam bertabur bintang.

Kenyataannya, bintang itu memuai atau dunianya sendiri pun demikian. Fukumoto merasa mereka menjadi semakin jauh. Jarak tidak pernah terkikis pun horizon berbanding lurus dengan umur alam semesta (2) yang semakin menua, tetapi Fukumoto tetap tidak ingin kehilangan. Maka, sejak saat itu ia bersumpah akan selalu membawa teropong bintang di tangannya.

Perjuangannya menaklukkan lautan di tengah-tengah musim dingin dirasanya tidak akan pernah menjadi sia-sia. Oleh karena sesaat setelah Fukumoto mencapai bibir pantai ia melihatnya. Satu orang yang membuatnya terpesona dan di mata Sakuma Polaris (3) berpendar.

Fukumoto begitu terpesona hingga berada di satu titik ia tidak lagi mampu mempertanyakannya. Sesungguhnya, satu bintang terang itu memang tidak mengenal terbit dan tenggelam. Sinar terangnya selalu berada di sana, sedari dulu sampai sekarang, dan bahkan di setiap saat Fukumoto memikirkannya. Ia pun teringat bahwa satu pertanyaan Sakuma untuknya di kafetaria itu belum terjawab dan tidak akan pernah.

Ia seakan-akan tersesat di manik biru Sakuma yang berkilat indah dan lugu. Hingga Fukumoto tersadar bahwa atensi lelaki itu tidak lagi menjadi miliknya. Itu teralihkan karena di ruang mereka saat itu tidak lagi hanya ada dirinya dan Sakuma. Dunia Fukumoto seakan-akan memuai saat Letnan Kolonel Yuuki dan Tazaki memasuki kafetaria. Ia merasa menjadi orang ketiga atau keempat atau kelima dan, seperti Sakuma, ia takut memberi dirinya sendiri nama.

"Selamat pagi, ah, Sakuma- _san_."

Sakuma memandang dua orang pria yang sedang memasuki kafetaria dengan wajah memerah karena kulitnya tersengat matahari pagi dan dengan pupilnya berdilatasi. Kedua mata itu bahkan menjadi lebih indah dalam persepsi Fukumoto. "Selamat pagi Tazaki, Yuuki- _san_."

Tazaki tersenyum tenang mendengar sapaan balasan Sakuma dan Letnan Kolonel Yuuki mengangguk singkat. Sakuma berjalan mendekat ke arah keduanya dan berdiri di antara mereka yang masing-masing duduk di sisi kiri dan kanan di tempat cangkir tehnya berada. Bersamaan dengan keingin tahuannya yang lugu Sakuma bertanya, "apakah... kalian juga mencintai sinarnya yang terang?"

Mata beriris gelap milik Letnan Kolonel Yuuki menatap tajam Sakuma, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Pria paruh baya itu memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakuma dan mulai menyeduh kopi di cangkirnya dengan air panas karena bubuknya sendiri sudah terlalu matang untuk dijerang. Sedangkan, Tazaki menjawab Sakuma. "Ya, Sakuma- _san_ , siapa yang tidak?"

Sekali lagi, Sakuma bertanya dan pertanyaan itu ditujukan bukan untuk Fukumoto. "Seperti apakah sinar terang yang kaucintai?" Ada satu hal yang tidak ingin dipahami Fukumoto melalui teropong bintang di tangannya. Dari sanalah Fukumoto melihat Sakuma meletakkan tangan kirinya di bahu Tazaki. Seolah Sakuma sedang merayu pria itu, meskipun dengan manis dan tulus dan tanpa disadarinya.

Tazaki tersenyum karena pertanyaan Sakuma dan kali itu dengan senyumannya yang misterius. "Ia yang menjadi dirinya sendiri di antara kegelapan," demikian Tazaki menjawabnya. Fukumoto merasa bahwa Sakuma tidak pernah begitu terganggu dengan keberadaan Tazaki dan itu berarti banyak hal. Salah satunya karena pria itu tidak pernah mengonfrontasinya, tidak secara langsung, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tidak khawatir.

Selama ini Fukumoto mengenal sosok seorang Sakuma yang tenang. Namun, bukan berarti lelaki itu tidak pernah merasakan kekhawatiran. Rasa itu suatu waktu timbul karena ia menerima tekanan langsung yang di luar kuasanya.

Rasa khawatir Sakuma dan sebotol sake bertaut. Ingatan Fukumoto terlempar di saat-saat Sakuma khawatir karena merasakan gairah yang tidak lazim atau sentuhan yang asing atau sebuah angan-angan dari pria lain yang memabukkan. Itu sekeras sake yang ditenggaknya.

Pada pukul 20. 46, selepas makan malam, Fukumoto mendengar _spirit_ yang dituang dari arah kafetaria yang telah ditinggalkan. Secara spontan, pandangan mata Fukumoto menangkap sosok Sakuma di sana. Namun, sebelum ia sempat memberi lelaki itu ruang Sakuma telah melihatnya. "Fukumoto?"

Fukumoto memutuskan mendekat setelah mendengar panggilan Sakuma hanya untuk sopan santun, sama halnya ketika ia menuangkan sake di cawan Sakuma yang kedua. Lalu, menjauhkannya karena ia tahu bahwa setidaknya Sakuma akan tumbang di cawannya yang keempat. Hal itu pula dilakukannya untuk menghindarkan Sakuma dari _jackpot_ di lantai kafetaria.

Dahi Sakuma mengernyit tanda tidak suka saat Fukumoto mengganti sakenya dengan air mineral. Namun, sebelum ia sempat memprotes tindakan pria itu, Fukumoto sudah terlebih dahulu berkata demikian, "Sakuma- _san_ , air mineral baik untuk mengatasi mabuk juga tekanan darah rendah."

Sejujurnya, Sakuma sudah cukup kacau untuk sekadar bertanya perihal itu. Namun, siapa yang menyangka. "Dari mana kaumengetahuinya?"

Fukumoto memandang Sakuma dan berkata, "hanya menganalisis. Itu bisa menjadi salah satu sebabnya kau cepat mabuk."

Sakuma mengangguk-angguk dan berucap pelan. "Sok tahu," lelaki itu menjadi lebih vokal saat ia mabuk dan semua tahu itu, tetapi kata-katanya selalu dapat dimaafkan pun Fukumoto lebih tertarik dengan ucapan orang mabuk yang biasanya jujur.

Seharusnya, Sakuma memang belum cukup mabuk untuk mulai meracau. Namun, saat itu rasa khawatir mengalahkannya. "Ini semua terasa lucu," ada jeda sebelum ia melanjutkan. Lelaki itu yang bercerita tentang... "ada sebuah _magnum opus_ yang tercipta karena penderitaan."

Fukumoto tidak mengerti, tentu saja, ia pria pendiam yang tidak menyukai kegaduhan. Sejatinya, ia adalah seorang pengamat dan bukan seorang seniman. Namun, ia mengerti tentang cinta yang hening dan tentram, bukan sebaliknya, membawa derita. "Jangan khawatir, Sakuma- _san_ ," ia hanya bisa berkata demikian.

Sakuma diam; tidak menyetujui ataupun menegasikan. Namun, lelaki itu mendengarkan. Kiranya, kata-kata dari seseorang yang sedikit bicara itu memang layak untuk didengar. Meskipun, rasa cemas itu belum hilang dan tidak akan bisa hilang.

Mereka tahu ada seorang pria yang mencintai Sakuma. Namun, bahkan Sakuma sendiri tidak tahu kenapa atau bagaimana bisa ataukah untuk apa. Selalu ada detik-detik yang terbuang untuk melukiskan deritanya. Itu membuat Fukumoto bertanya-tanya, mungkinkah selalu ada fantasi di antara cinta dan logika?

Fukumoto tahu bahwa karenanya Sakuma sudah cukup menderita. Maka, pria itu memutuskan untuk tetap bersembunyi di dalam jarak. Ia yang tidak akan pernah menjadi lancang untuk menawarkan kepada Sakuma keindahan miliknya yang lain.

Apabila Fukumoto mau mengakuinya, maka ia pun merasakan kesedihan. Oleh karena, ia mendapati seorang pria tinggi, kurus, dan terasing yang juga membuang waktunya dalam hening dan tentram. Pria yang serta mengalami dan ternyata menimbulkan penderitaan.

Sekali lagi, Fukumoto memilih mengisi jarak dengan keheningan. Sakuma pun yang tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Hingga jam bergetar, berdetak-detak seperti cahaya bintang.

Malam itu waktu hampir menunjuk angka 22. 00 dan dengan ritmenya yang harmonis Sakuma berkata, "aku... sebaiknya aku pergi tidur," dan mengakhiri keheningan di antara keduanya. Lelaki itu dengan sedikit terhuyung mendorong tempat duduknya ke belakang dan Fukumoto masih tetap tidak berani menyentuhnya. Lalu, dengan kehati-hatian Sakuma berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menoleh ke belakang sebelum pintu tertutup. "Terima kasih, Fukumoto. Selamat malam."

"Ya, Sakuma- _san_. Selamat malam." Fukumoto berkata demikian dan mendapati pintu di belakang Sakuma lalu ditutup perlahan.

Fukumoto memahami bahwa keheningan di antara jarak menyelamatkannya dari penolakan, tetapi tetap tidak akan bisa menyelamatkannya dari derita. Apakah gerangan yang dikatakan Sakuma benar bahwa ia hanyalah salah satu pria yang pengecut? Oleh karena sejak tahun 1937 sampai dua tahun setelah itu, hingga entah kapan, Fukumoto mengerti bahwa cintanya akan selalu terkantuk-kantuk di malam hari, dalam angan semata, dan tersisih jauh dari kata-kata.

.

 **Selesai**

.

Catatan:

1\. Dialog yang diucapkan oleh Michael O'Hara dalam sebuah film _noir_ berjudul _The Lady from Shanghai_.

2\. Berdasarkan Teori Relativitas Umum.

3\. Sebuah bintang paling terang pada rasi Ursa Minor atau disebut sebagai _The Little Bear_ yang merupakan salah satu konstelasi sirkumpolar dan... dan ternyata... Ah, sepertinya saya tidak bisa berhenti menulis tentang ini.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

23 Oktober 2017


	5. Hermann Wolff

**Melodi Gabungan**

.

Peringatan: _OoC_ , _AR,_ dan _Slash_.

.

 **Joker Game oleh Koji Yanagi**

 **Melodi Gabungan oleh Putra Penipu**

.

 **Chapter 5: Tentang Sebuah Mata Pemberian**

.

"Apa... yang terjadi dengan mata Anda?"

.

 _Tulahnya abadi. Meski,_

 _satu... matanyalah kharab, pun segenap_

 _raganya, dan_

 _ia tahu kapan. Oleh_

 _mata hari semua berhenti._

 _Kemarin hari, esok hari, adalah_

 _ini hari dan oleh mata hari semua_

 _berhenti._

.

"Aku menderita, maka aku ada (1)," satu hal itu akan selalu tugur di dalam ingatan Sakuma bahwa seseorang pernah berkata demikian. Seorang pria yang ditempa derita kemudian menyentuh dosa lalu mengucap mantra. "Telah Kausabdakan penderitaan kami," kemudian cahaya kegelapan datang dari _abra_ putih-putih di cakrawala yang letih, sedangkan gelap yang bercahaya datang dari laut yang suram. Pasang di sepanjang arusnya dengan kerinduan di atas buih. Mencium pantai, merengkuh daratan. Dunia yang berguncang, porak-poranda. Namun, bukan prahara. Itu yang datang karena eksistensi mortal yang ditakdirkan untuk menderita.

Sakuma mengerti bahwa mereka, ia dan pria itu, bertemu di titik ini. Penderitaan yang mempertemukan mereka. Namun, selain penderitaan di antara mereka, Sakuma tidak mengenalinya. Apakah di antara mereka selalu ada seorang pria asing ataukah ia yang asing? Oleh karena, sosok pria itu seolah berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dari dunia Sakuma. Mungkinkah berasal dari Jepang, dari negara, ataukah dari benua lain?

Mengingat wajah sang pria seperti memandang bintang bertebaran di langit malam. Sesungguhnya, ia tahu nama-nama sekian banyak bintang dan rasi-rasinya. Namun, Sakuma tidak bisa mengenali satu pun susunan bintang-bintang itu seiring kegelapan yang semakin pekat. Mulanya, ia mengira bahwa pria itu adalah seseorang yang dilahirkan kembali pada bintang-bintang baru dan cakrawala baru, sehingga susunan rasi yang semestinya mudah dikenali menjadi tidak terbaca olehnya, dan dengan takdirnya yang adalah... "Aku si Serigala Padang Rumputmu yang menderita (2)," dan pria itu begitu memahami Sakuma.

" _Herr_ Wolff?" Sakuma mengaku salah. Ya, pria itu bukan raga baru yang dilahirkan kembali. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak akan pernah menjadi orang asing di dalam hidup Sakuma.

Sakuma waktu itu mengenalinya, Hermann Wolff, yang harum perang, harum penderitaan, dan putih-pirang rambutnya seperti pendar bintang. Meskipun demikian, dari wajah pria itu, Sakuma tetap tidak bisa menebak tua usianya. Seakan-akan, usianya datang sesudah imortalitas jiwa.

"Apa… yang terjadi dengan mata Anda?" dan tidak bisa tidak, Sakuma menyuarakan keingin tahuannya.

"Kausungguh-sungguh bertanya tentang itu?" telisiknya.

Sakuma memandangnya. "Orang lain tidak akan ada yang bertanya tentang penderitaan. Mereka hanya diam." Hermann Wolff mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Mau membuat potongan-potongan dari sebuah realitas?" ya, orang yang dikenal Sakuma itu memang akan selalu sekaku ini.

"Saya harap ular tidak mematuk satu mata Anda," dan Sakuma akan tetap menjadi seorang lelaki yang naif.

Hermann Wolff tertawa, singkat saja, karena jawaban Sakuma. Itu membuat Sakuma menduga-duga, apakah _singing-stars_ di ruang hampa udara akan terdengar serupa? Apakah suaranya akan terdengar kering dan dalam? Jika iya, maka itu menjadi salah satu bagian yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh Sakuma.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir demikian?" Hermann Wolff bertanya, menggali lebih jauh.

Tangan kanan Sakuma yang lalu diangkat untuk membuka satu penutup mata milik Hermann Wolff. Satu ibu jarinya merasakan sulur-sulur ditatah bekas luka, dingin dan sengsara, dan kelopak matanya menyerah seperti kelopak bunga _Geranium_ sewaktu musim salju di Jerman. Jika penderitaanlah yang telah membentuknya, maka Sakuma merasa bahwa Hermann Wolff adalah satu orang pria dengan kemampuannya menahan luka yang menakutkan.

"Saya bahkan turut merasakan penderitaannya."

"Kautahu apa yang lebih menderita?" Sakuma menjawabnya dengan kedikan bahu tanda ia tidak tahu. "Kau tidak mengenaliku karena ini. Namun, Sakuma… aku tidak akan mati pun oleh karena ini," saat berkata demikian satu mata Hermann Wolff terpejam menikmati sentuhannya dengan jemari Sakuma.

Berasal dari kata-kata Hermann Wolff itulah Sakuma mendambakan kembali seorang pria yang menjanjikan hidup abadi. Sakuma mendamba, dambanya yang semu, bahwa seorang pria dengan satu matanya tertoreh membuat sebuah ungkapan baru. Sayangnya, damba adalah satu hal yang paling jahat di antara yang paling jahat; adalah kawan kefanaan, adalah musuh kehidupan, adalah penderitaan.

Apakah Sakuma marah? Ia mencoba tidak. Apakah keabadian membuatnya sendirian? Ya, sudah seharusnya demikian. Sakuma yang menangguhkan kematian dengan hidup dan kehilangan, dengan menanggung penderitaan… lebih lama.

Kiranya patukan ular tidak mematikan Hermann Wolff. Namun, Sakuma tahu bahwa penderitaan, termasuk satu hal yang Hermann Wolff pegang teguh, membunuhnya. Sakuma mengeluh, dan tetap sendirian, karena sudah seharusnya iapun menderita oleh karena ketidak mampuannya mengenali wajah kematian.

Sakuma teringat malam itu di kamar yang gelisah, pendar samar-samar dua lilin. Cahayanya bergerak, pelan-pelan. Ia yang rebah, menengadah. Ditatapnya garib wajah seorang pria dibingkai gilap rambutnya. Dirasanya Sakuma bisa mendeskripsikan Hermann Wolff dengan, hampir, segalanya; adalah tinggi tulang pipinya, kokoh rahangnya, dan iris mata abu-abunya yang menatap Sakuma. Itu serupa surai serigala di padang rumput hijau Westphalia. Mata itu pula yang, berdasar empirisnya, mampu membakar hanya dengan aram-temaram dan Sakuma meregang pada panas sumbunya.

"Aku, si Serigala Padang Rumput, yang akan melindungimu dari kematian," bersamaan dengan itu Hermann Wolff pernah berikrar. Akan tetapi, cahaya dari sumbu lilin pun bisa padam dan dunia mereka menjadi dingin. Maka dari itu Sakuma belajar, dari entah berapa tahun hidupnya, bahwa segala sesuatu di dunia ini hanya tipuan. Ya, segala sesuatunya, kecuali penderitaan. Seluruhnya hanya akanan, lalu hilang.

Ke manakah ikrar yang dulu ada dan sekarang tidak? Pertanyaan itu kerap melintas dan kepada cermin Sakuma berbisik. Namun, hanya ada sunyi menyapa detik demi detik.

Detik-detik memutih matahari pada mata hari; setelah hujan, setelah badai. Silaunya itulah yang menabuh Tembok Atlantik. Itu datang sebagai bom-bom yang jatuh berdegar-degar pada detik-detik yang panjang. Tembok-tembok yang akhirnya pun mulai runtuh. Di fajar nyata, tertatih Jerman; sekarat, hampir mati, dan menderita dari pantai Normandia.

Sebelas bulan kemudian, sejak Hari Penentuan, pria itu tahu bahwa ada sebuah ikrar yang akan ia ingkari. Sejak fajar meradang seperti sampar. Sebuah penyakit yang menyerang sebuah bangsa dengan tekad untuk menghancurkan yang sama kuat. Namun, segalanya hanya perlu menunggu di penghujung hari yang lesu. Oleh karena dikerkah olehnya kejayaan mereka; miliknya pun milik Jerman. Sebuah penderitaan yang dimulai dari Barat itu.

Di saat fajar, sinar matahari memancar di waktu muram. Jam-jam memberat dan bulan separuh lewat, mengendap-endap. Kemudian, saat datang rembang petang akan ada seorang lelaki pada jauh senja masa depan yang ditinggalkan.

Jawaban itu, pada akhirnya, benar-benar datang pada tanggal 23 tahun 1946. Tidak pernah terlambat, bahkan terlalu cepat bagi Sakuma. Itu datang sebagai cahaya di ujung cakrawala yang memutih-putih di tarian kedua siklus musim. Oleh karena itu, bintang-bintang pun memutih dan kismatnya memutih.

Pada bulan Agustus wajah pria itu pun ikut memutih, putih-pasi. Di cermin Sakuma, bulan Agustus itu berwarna pucat seperti mayat. Namun, tak seorang pun tahu kecuali mereka berdua, mengapa di pantulan cermin Sakuma pria itu tidak berwajah? Akan tetapi, tetap berdiri di sana siap menanggung derita.

Hampir delapan bulan sebelumnya, di bulan Januari, Hermann Wolff ditangkap oleh Patton Amerika. Pria itu dipenjarakan di Nürnberg menunggu untuk diadili. Pria yang merasa dirinya begitu tinggi dan gagah saat itu menjadi kurus dan rapuh. Begitu pula dengan mata abu-abunya, mengingatkan pada serigala yang terjerat. Seakan-akan seluruh raganya sakit karena bersentuhan dengan dunia. Hermann Wolff benar-benar menjadi serigala padang rumput yang menderita.

Di kursi terdakwa, Hermann Wolff duduk di antara 99 orang lainnya sebagai salah satu penjahat perang. Pria itu yang memberikan pembelaan-pembelaan lemah dan tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa pun. Oleh karena, di situ tidak akan ada belas kasihan. Mereka, pun dirinya, yang telah menabur angin dan sekarang sedang menuai puyuh (3).

Tarian kedua siklus musim masih melintas pada cermin Sakuma. Itu merefleksikan gerak kaki yang meninggalkan lantai. Melalui Radio Nasional Jepang, yang menyiarkan berita tentang Pengadilan Nürnberg, Sakuma mendengar bahwa pria itu menghadapi hukumannya tanpa rasa sesal dan, untuk terakhir kalinya, melencangkan tangan kanannya ke udara memberi hormat kepada Sosialis Nasional… sebelum digantung.

Sakuma tahu bahwa sumpah setianya adalah salah satu bentuk penderitaan. Waktu milik Hermann Wolff kini telah membeku bertepatan dengan sejarah yang membisu. Oleh Sekutu itu disebut sebagai kemenangan, oleh yang terjajah itu disebut sebagai kemerdekaan, dan oleh pria itu disebutnya sebagai kematian.

Pada pasca-perang, Sakuma tidak mengenali lagi si Serigala Padang Rumputnya yang akan melindunginya dari kematian, ikrarnya. Seharusnya, pria itu si Serigala Padang Rumput, tetapi kini tidak lagi hijau. Itu memutih oleh kemarau. Mungkin, Sakuma tidak akan pernah mengenalinya; dulu ataupun sekarang karena esok pria itu tidak akan pernah lagi ada. Di cermin Sakuma, ia temukan wajah pria itu kini benar-benar terhapus. Namun, ia tidak akan pernah meragukan Hermann Wolff. Pria itu pernah ada, benar-benar ada.

Hermann Wolff memang bukan lagi si Serigala Padang Rumput bagi Sakuma. Menurut lelaki itu, Hermann Wolff lebih tepat disebut sebagai si Serigala Padang Perang dengan takdirnya untuk menderita. Pria itu beserta ikrarnya mati oleh karena sesuatu yang disebut dengan perdamaian oleh mereka, para pemenang.

Lalu, terdengar suara tertawa meningkah berita yang terdengar dari _speaker_ radio. Itu, yang ternyata, berasal dari getar pita suaranya sendiri. Sakuma tertawa karena ia tahu benar bahwa di antara mereka tidak ada yang butuh balada terlebih doa. Mereka yang tidak mempunyai ruang untuk tuhan liberal. Maka, mereka selalu ada di sana ketika penderitaan membentuknya. Kemudian, Sakuma berkata, "saya rasa hanya akan mati oleh karena Sumpah Setia."

"Ya, Sakuma."

"Jadi… _Herr_ Wolff?" Sakuma belum akan lupa tentang satu pertanyaannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan mata Anda?"

Satu mata Hermann Wolff, yang utuh, tidak lagi terpejam dan dengan itu Sakuma melihat wajah putih memantul dari abu-abunya. Pria itu yang memandang Sakuma lama-lama dan masih ada di sana. "Satu mataku hilang." Hermann Wolff berkata, "satu mataku hilang, tetapi Sakuma aku selalu tahu tempat itu berada."

Sakuma diam di antara ketidak mengertiannya mendengar perkataan Hermann Wolff. Namun, lelaki itu dengan sabar menanti datangnya jawaban yang kelak hilang di muram siang. Oleh karena, dirasa Sakuma, itu belum menjelaskan satu hal yang membuat Hermann Wolff menderita. "Saya masih belum mengerti," ujarnya.

Hermann Wolff tidak lantas menjawabnya. Namun, tangan kiri pria itu terangkat dan mengenggam pergelangan tangan Sakuma. Tampak di depan matanya buku-buku jari di tangan kanan Sakuma yang pernah disentuh, atau kiranya masih, luka. "Bukankah aku juga seharusnya mempunyai pertanyaan yang sama. Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu?"

Apabila penderitaan memang melukai, maka itu meninggalkan jejak pada buku-buku jarinya dengan merah darah disertai dengan retaknya sebuah kaca benggala. Semua itu dimulai karena keterkejutan Sakuma di dalam kamar mandi yang pengap dan sempit. Ia, seharusnya, sendirian dan berbalut jubah mandinya biru gelap. Namun, ketika berbalik ia mendapati seorang lelaki yang asing melanggar ruang privasinya. Seorang asing itu yang memandangnya dengan serius dan penuh selidik dan bersitatap mereka hingga detik ketiga puluh yang lalu. _"Siapa kau?"_ Sakuma menghardiknya.

" _Siapa kau?"_ Hermann Wolff waktu itu mengulangi pertanyaan Sakuma dan pertanyaan itu sekarang berbalaskan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Ya, _Herr_ Wolff, saya… lihat gergasi di cermin kamar mandi saya sendiri." Sakuma menjawab dengan nada setengah kesal dan setengah ingin menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri.

Hermann Wolff memandang Sakuma. "Begitukah… ?" lalu pria itu melanjutkan, "apakah di mataku juga kaumelihat itu?"

Sakuma tidak menyahut. Ia hanya memandang ke arah abu-abu Hermann Wolff. Di sana, dilihatnya… "ada seorang lelaki berambut hitam dan iris matanya sama kelam." Namun, siapa? Sakuma tetap tidak mampu mengenalinya.

"Sakuma, terkadang itu disebut bijaksana oleh karena…."

"Jangan, _Herr_ Wolff." Sakuma menginterupsinya, "jangan Anda kutip Syrus lagi." Ia yang agaknya gusar karena humor aneh pria itu, begitulah menurut Sakuma atau tidak menurut yang lainnya.

Keduanya terdiam. Adakah di mata Sakuma ia menemukan seseorang lain yang berjalan dengan penderitaan? Maka, pria itu berkata, "jika kaumelihat gergasi, maka aku melihat dirimu sendiri." Ya, karena di mata abu-abu, satu-satunya, milik Hermann Wolff hanya dilihatnya Sakuma dan pria itu membawa pergelangan tangan Sakuma yang masih dalam genggaman menuju bibirnya. Setelah itu, jemari Sakuma yang terluka diciuminya dengan romantisme masa lalu.

Bagi Sakuma, kata yang menyulitkannya adalah… _"Sakuma"._ Kadang-kadang dirinya sendiri atau bahkan orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal membentuknya. Kadang-kadang cermin. Kadang-kadang waktu. Namun, selalu penderitaan dan mata abu-abu milik Hermann Wolff.

Jika penderitaan membunuh Hermann Wolff, maka itu tidak berlaku demikian untuk Sakuma. Bahkan, sebaliknya… ketidak mampuannya mengenali seorang lelaki di cermin kamar mandinya sendiri menyelamatkannya. Sakuma tidak ingin tertawa karena ia, tidak bisa tidak, teringat oleh kalimat yang akan diucapkan oleh Hermann Wolff jika ia tidak cepat-cepat menginterupsinya. Sakuma pun yang tidak akan mati oleh karena ini.

Mereka memang dipertemukan oleh penderitaan, meskipun olehnya mereka dipisahkan. Namun, ketidak mampuannya untuk mengenali dirinya sendiri selalu membawanya kembali kepada satu orang pria dengan mata abu-abunya. Oleh karena, di antara ketidak mampuannya, ia selalu berada di sana. Sakuma tahu karena di mata pria itu hanya ada dirinya.

Sakuma yang mempertanyakan, bagaimana salah satu penderitaan Hermann Wolff membentuk pria itu? Ia kini tahu jawabannya, di antara mereka yang hidup dan yang mati. Sebab, Sakuma memahami benar. Sebab, yang menderita bukan berarti sia-sia. "Kuberikan satu untuk kekasihku," lalu, satu mata abu-abu itu memandang wajah milik prosopagnosia.

.

 **Selesai**

.

Catatan:

1\. Sebuah ungkapan menurut Jordan Peterson yang dipengaruhi kuat oleh pemikiran Nietzsche tentang hidup adalah sebuah penderitaan.

2\. Tribut untuk tokoh, yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Serigala Padang Rumput, dalam novel favorit saya (sepanjang masa).

3\. Slogan tentara Soviet (dari buku _The Mass Killers of the Twentieth Century_ halaman 78).

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

21 Agustus 2018


End file.
